Une histoire de masques
by Sakka Unleash
Summary: La vie peut parfois être cruelle pour un jeune homme... Découvrez la jeunesse, la vie et peut être même la mort d'un jeune homme qui apprendra à se méfier des masques familiaux.


« Et c'est pourquoi vous, jeunes futurs disciples, devaient suivre les enseignements de votre dieu avant toute autre chose. C'est pourquoi, et je me répète, que choisir votre dieu est sûrement la plus grande décision de votre vie... Même si vous n'aurez que dix-huit ans le moment venu. »

La cloche de l'église, non loin de là, se mit à tinter au moment même où le professeur termina sa phrase. Et c'est dans un brouhaha digne d'un troupeau de tofus affamé, que tout les jeunes bambins firent frotter les pieds de leurs chaises sur le sol, déjà usé, de la vieille bibliothèque de la région d'Amakna. Le temps était radieux, comme souvent en cette période de l'année, et l'on pouvait déjà observer, depuis l'une des seules fenêtres de la salle, une tribu de jeunes enfants courir, marcher ou s'amuser avec des jouets amenés en douce le matin même. Le vieux sage le savait, beaucoup d'entre eux ne vivront pas longtemps après leur incarnation, soit parce que le monde n'est pas aussi lisse qu'il essai de leur faire croire, soit parce que la plupart de ces bambins se casseront le nez sur des guerriers plus puissants qu'eux ou, pire, sur les terribles monstres qui peuplent les contrées plus lointaines. Scarafeuilles, porcs salut, gelées, bandits, chafers... Autant de noms, d'espèces et de menaces pour eux.

Hakkyou était de ces élèves que les professeurs aimaient bien, soit parce qu'il essayait toujours de donner le meilleur d'eux même, soit parce qu'ils ne perturbaient pas trop le cours. Et quand le vieux sage le vit du haut de son temple du savoir, il esquissa un sourire en pensant à lui. Il se souvient ensuite de la première fois qu'il vit le jeune homme, accompagné par des parents peu commun. En effet, depuis peu dans les terres d'Amakna, certains disciples du dieu Sadida s'étaient converti à une nouvelle religion, descendante tout droit de la branche de leur dieu principal, celui du culte de Zobal. Qu'aller devenir cet enfant, l'un des premiers des disciples de Zobal, bientôt mature pour choisir son dieu ? Vas-t-il suivre le parcours de ces parents, en suivant un sous-dieu ? Ou choisira-t-il un dieu majeure, comme Sadida ? Le professeur ria un peu dans sa barbe drue avant de retourner à son bureau pour rassembler ces vieux parchemins.

Quant à Hakkyou, ce dernier couru au plus vite dans la forêt d'Amakna pour rejoindre la petite maison de bûcheron de son père, dans une petite clairière. Il sauta sur un dos duveteux d'un bouftou, de petits moutons pacifiques pouvant se montrer plus qu'agressif si l'on cherchait à faire du mal aux bouftons, des bébés bouftous, et enchaîna les cabrioles tout au long du chemin. Attrapant une branche au passage, il se mit à mimer sa mère lors de ces entraînements de chasseuses tout en visant des ennemis invisibles ici et là. La joie même éveillé le visage du jeune homme quand, soudain, dans un buisson, il vit une petite boule de laine sortir des feuilles. Prenant son bâton à deux main, il sauta et fendit l'air en direction de la boule de laine, tout en poussant un puissant cri de guerre. Cependant, la branche se fendit en deux sur quelque chose de dur et un silence lourd régna dans la forêt. Le monde sembla s'être arrêter autour du jeune homme. Le buisson se mit de nouveau à bouger et deux cornes bleu sortirent des feuilles, suivit d'un corps massif, couvert de cicatrices. Hakkyou lâcha la branche et la joie qui animé son visage a été évincé par la peur, le genre de peur quand on comprend que l'on fait fasse à la mort. En effet, cette petite boule de laine n'était pas un bout de bouftou, mais l'extrémité de la queux d'un chef de guerre bouftou, un vieux bouftou ayant gagné moult combats contre des congénères, ou des aventuriers imprudents. La peur paralysait le jeune homme tandis que son adversaire le jaugé du regard. Tout deux savaient que le monstre allait dévorer le pauvre enfant dans les minutes à venir. Par sécurité pour lui, ou pour assouvir sa puissance, le chef de guerre lança son cri de guerre, un cri ayant la faculté d'augmenter encore un peu plus la puissance du bourreau, avant de charger comme un damné. Tout semblait perdu pour le malheureux quand, sortit de nul part, une lance invisible vient se planter dans le dos du monstre, qui stoppa net devant l'enfant. Ce dernier, quand à lui, trouva enfin la force de courir, courir le plus loin possible du bouftou, quand il vit une ombre bondir de derrière un arbre, atterrir juste devant la créature et enfin sentir une onde de choc qui écrasa le chef de guerre.

Hakkyou se retourna et vit son père, dos à lui, agenouillé, visage vers le sol. A vrai dire, rien ne pouvait laisser supposer que c'était réellement le père d'Hakkyou, les disciples de Zobal ayant une tendance particulière à porter leur masque en toute circonstance mais cette queux de cheval blanche, cette ceinture en lin parfaitement tressé, auquel était accroché deux masques. L'un était neutre, blanc, deux trous pour les yeux, un dernier pour la bouche : le masque de classe. L'autre était plus fantaisiste, surmonté d'une petite perruque blanche, elle ressemblait à une tête apeurée, avec des yeux en pleurs, comme un fuyard : le masque du pleutre. Le dernier masque, le plus terrifiant de tous, était sur le visage du père venant de sauver son fils. Un masque rouge vif, avec deux cornes hautes, rayés de rouge et de blanc, et surtout, détail le plus terrifiant, ce sourire malsain qui fendait le masque : le masque du psychopathe.

« - Pa... Papa ?

- Bouftou... Hihi ! Gentil...

- Papa ! »

Le masque se tourna violemment vers le garçon, penché légèrement sur le côté. Puis le corps suivit la tête, enfin l'ensemble se mit en mouvement vers Hakkyou, lentement mais sûrement. Hakkyou savait exactement ce qu'il se passait et que c'était mauvais pour sa propre sécurité. En effet, les disciples de Zobal tirent leur force des masques qu'ils portent, mais celui du psychopathe était aussi malsain que son nom. En plus d'être trop puissant pour un simple mortel, le masque agissait comme un poison lent sur son porteur. Plus ce dernier le portait, plus il devenait fou. C'est pourquoi il existait très peu de puissants guerriers portant les couleurs de Zobal.

« Papa ! Enlève ton masque ! C'est moi ! Hakkyou !

- Bouftou... Mort... Pas bien... Toi... Sauvé... Ça bien... Héhé ! »

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Hakkyou prit son courage à deux mains et couru vers son père dans l'espoir, vain, de lui retirer ce masque. Qu'allait il se passer ? Il n'en savait rien mais fuir ne servirai à rien, son père était beaucoup plus rapide que lui, même dans cet état de démence, et il était un expert pour ce qui était du sort « cabriole », le sort fatal du chef de guerre bouftou, qui permet à tous les disciples, un peu expérimenté, de se déplacer n'importe où autour de soi. Hakkyou arriva enfin au niveau de son père, tendit les bras vers le rictus malsain et l'arracha de toute ces forces au péril de sa vie. Le morceau de bois tomba à terre, accompagné par les deux humains. Qui sait combien de temps ils restaient là tout les deux, mais Hakkyou se réveilla dans son lit.


End file.
